Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of digital documents, and, more particularly, to modifying field behavior based on field attraction weights.
An electronic/digital form includes fields to receive information from a user. Digital forms can be presented with word processing applications, web browsers, etc. Forms are often created with a static marker (e.g., an asterisk) or pre-defined coloring to emphasize a field.